User blog:Gottadome12/Skeletons / Pokemon Academy DS
' Pokemon Academy Production' … … … … … … … . "Skeletons" Written by: Hello12 Story by: Hello12 Two-thirds of the wild adventure gang where sleeping in their tents during the dark and gloomy morning. A Tailow flock flew past the campsite as various rodent Pokemon such as Pachirisu, Rattata and Bidoof ran buy. Even though it was spring, today really wasn't that peaceful with the clouds making vicious rumbling noises. You could tell that it was going to rain soon, which is funny as it began doing just that. With the rain starting, the area started to become wet and muddy, which wasn't a good sign of how the day was going to be. Spyro was wrapped up in his yellow sleeping bag that looked like a Weedle. The ten-year-old boy was scrolling through his smartphone while wearing a helmet on his head as he didn't want his big bushy black afro to get dirty. He was trying to see if there was something online that would interest him. "There is nothing good online!" He whined. He turned to his friends and noticed that the two of them were still sleeping. He needed someone to talk to, but with both still sleeping he was all online. "What's the point of traveling with friends, when they're sleeping in the mourning like some commoner?!" Spyro throws his phone on the ground, but quickly regrets his decision and grabs his phone again, only to discover that his screen was cracked and that a weird message popped up on his phone. "Oh ship, my screen cracked!" He cried. "This phone cost me a ton of Pokedollars!" He quickly let's go of his fit of rage, only to discover the weird message that was on his phone. "What the heck is this?" He clicks on the message and out of nowhere, a weird blue light appears on his phone which mesmerized him because of how pretty it was. The light became so bright that Spyro had to cover his eyes. But he turned around and had one eye opened to peak at the phone. As he was looking at the phone he notices that a key appeared on it. "Woah...what is this?" He asked himself. "Find the key…" A robotic voice said, coming from the phone as the key was spinning like a hologram on the smartphone device. "Find the key? Wait...how are you even talking?" Spyro began to analyze the situation, wanting to try and find some answers. He starts thinking, even making the same pose as the thinking emoji, but the phone was getting fed up with Spyro's 'know-it-all' attitude and rolled its virtual eyes. "Will you just shut up and try to find me!" Spyro felt a little threatened. "Okay, okay. No need to be so pushy….geesh!" Spyro gets up out of his sleeping bag and dusts himself up as he didn't want to get dirt on him. "I always have to stay clean. I can't get dirty." He said to himself. Spyro looks at his sleeping roommates. He wanted to wake them up, to let them know about the text message. He made the same thinking emoji pose. "How am I going to wake them up…" He thought. But suddenly he came up with something and snapped his fingers. "I got it!" Spyro opened his light blue jean jacket up, which contained six Pokeballs that were all small because they hadn't been adjusted to their normal size yet. Spyro grabbed one of them and tapped the center of the ball with his thumb, meanwhile at the same time he closed his jean jacket. "Piplup, battle time!" He tosses the Pokeball and the water type Pokemon is released. "Piplup!" Piplup does a spin as a background filled with shiny big bubbles appear behind her. The background quickly disappears. "Piplup, lup, lup…" Piplup was starting to get tired and begins dozing off. Piplup shakes her head, to wake herself up and do the mission that her trainer wanted her to do. Piplup lands on the ground, but she was very tired. Piplup closes her eyes and a giant snot bubble appears from her nose. Spyro grins, finding Piplup's behavior appalling. "Piplup get up and do as I say!" Spyro whined like a little kid. Spyro raises his right foot up and kicks Piplup, to wake the Pokemon up, which worked. "Piplup, lup, lup!" Piplup began screeching finding the kick to be harmful. But now that Piplup was awake and no longer tired, Piplup could do what her trainer wanted her to do, so she opened her beak up and released a stream of bubbles that end up hitting both Ross and Miyako, Spyro's best friends. Screaming in pain, Miyako and Ross both wake up. But that came at the cost of them being soaking wet and having disapproving looks on their faces. They weren't too happy about the way that Spyro woke them up. Piplup lands on the ground only to fall back asleep. "Lup, lup, lup, lup." Piplup was surely having her some sweet dreams, and those dreams were about cinnamon rolls, which were defiantly the water type Pokémon's favorite. "Pip, pip, pip." Spyro scratches the back of his head and sweat drops. "Sorry about that, I had to wake you up somehow…." He apologized. He grabbed Piplup's pokeball and points it at her, so she can go back into her pokeball. "You did a good job…" Spyro looks at the Pokeball and smile, only for a fart from Piplup to come out of the pokeball and cause a horrendous smell. Spyro pinches his nose, but that wasn't enough as Piplup's fart smelt like death. Spyro ends up turning into ashes. "It stinks so bad…" He said. Several minutes later, everything turns back to normal. Spyro was no longer disengaged into ashes as Miyako and Ross were still trying to dry off. Miyako turns to Spyro wanting to know what was up. "Why exactly did you wake us up? I was in the middle of a dream." "What was the dream about?" A curious Ross asked. "That me and my best friend, Sam started a web-show. In my dream my name was Carly and I had a brother named Spencer and this annoying geek named Freddy had the biggest crush on me….!" Just thinking about that dream made Miyako happy and caused her eyes to turn into happiness. Spyro and Ross began making the thinking emoji pose. There was something about what she said that resonated with the two boys, but they couldn't find out what it was specifically. "Why does that sound so gosh darn familiar?" They both asked, trying to figure out what it was at the same time. Spyro shakes his head as he wanted things to get serious because of the key that he found on his phone. He needed help in trying to find it. "Guys, we don't have time for chitchat! The reason I woke you guys up because I wanted you to help me find this! Spyro turns his phone around and shows him the key. The key was brown with a skeleton on it. Miyako's eyes turn into hearts as she found the key to be lovely. "That key is the best key that I've seen in my whole entire life!" She rushes over towards Spyro's phone and begins cuddling with the phone as if the phone was the key. There was something about the key that the girl wanted. Ross snatches the phone from Miyako and began looking at the phone. Ross had no idea what he was looking at and didn't see the big deal. "It's just a key, I don't see the big deal of why we have to look for it…" He shrugged. He just wasn't impressed with the key. Miyako and Spyro roll their eyes. "Of course, the 'fun destroyer' would try and ruin the fun." Miyako insulted while putting her hands in quote. Ross felt insulted by that. He crossed his arms and closed his eyes. "I do not ruin fun! I am quite the funny fun person ever!" "Yeah right…." Spyro rolled his eyes. "Like that time, me and Aden were in the middle of a battle and you ruined it because the moves that were being used weren't 'realistic' enough." He explained. The three of them thought back to that day: ''-FLASHBACK BEGINS-'' It was sunny outside and Spyro along with Aden and his friends were alone in the middle of a forest with oak trees populating the area. Spyro and Aden were face to face on opposites sides as Ross and Miyako were sitting on a tree branch. Spyro's Wurmple was in front of him while Aden's Pyrite was in front of him. The sun was out, like a nudist on a nude beach. Spyro couldn't just stand there and wanted to attack fast. "Wurmple, use String Shot!" Spyro shouted. He did a spin, making himself look like a ballerina. The shy bug type was shaking like a leaf on the tree. Wurmple was scared and nervous to be around so many people. But Wurmple didn't want to battle Pyrite, because of how strong it looked. "Wurm, wurm." Wurmple spits out a tiny string of silk. Spyro facepalms. "Only you Wurmple would shoot out a string shot like that." He sorts of insulted his Pokemon. Aden chuckled. "You think that weak of an attack can defeat the prize Pokemon that was given to me as a graduation gift?" Aden asked. Aden balled up his fist as a fiery background appeared behind him and his eyes turned into flames. "Aden orders you Pyrite to use Water Gun!" Ross was disappointed in both attacks. The boy got up and rushed towards the string shot and stepped on it. Pyrite lands on the ground, deciding not to launch an attack. Ross wanted to get things straight, as he put a stop to the battle. "Stop this battle! It's totally unrealistic!" He shouted causing everyone in the area to shiver in fear. Back in present day, they were all finished memorizing that event. Ross felt attacked and put his hands on his hips. "I don't remember that one bit!" He lied. He just didn't want to admit that they were right. The two boys growl at each other. ''-FLASHBACK ENDS-'' Miyako was tired of the arguing between the two boys. "Guys let's stop talking and find this key! Who knows, maybe it will lead to some sort of treasure…?" Miyako suggested as she snatches the phone and looks at the key. She was hypnotized by the colors of the key. "Miyako's right! Let's go!" Spyro shouted. The three ten-year old's turn around and began marching down a road that was made of gold. "We're off to see the wizard! The wonderful wizard of Oz! Because, because, because-" The three tweens sang, but Spyro was a little thrown off by the usage of the word Oz. He made the thinking emoji face at the same time. "What do we mean by oz?" Spyro asked. Miyako and Ross look at each other and shrug. "I don't know, the plot demanded that we said Oz…" Miyako said. Spyro understood. "Okay, if the plot and writer of this story tell us to do something we ought to do it." Spyro shrugged his shoulders and the three turn around and begin walking. So, after several hours of traveling through the generic forest, hidden temples, an ocean, booby traps, volcanos and rings of fire, they finally arrived too, a hidden grotto where a treasure chest was resting on the top of a hill. The hidden grotto was very beautiful. Filled with lushes' green trees, a flowing lake, moss splattered everywhere. In the middle was a glowing silver light that made the treasure chest radiant. The three tweens where impressed by how big the cavern was. "This is the biggest cave that I've ever seen!" Spyro said. But as they continued to walk into the cave, they were stopped by and Snover, who was tiny then the usual Pokemon of its kind. "Halt right there!" Snover said, sounding like a little kid. But his voice was so quiet, that almost no one could hear him. "You are not allowed to move past this point!" He said. But the three tweens moved past the Pokemon and continued to walk, which made Snover angry. "Did you guys hear something?" Spyro asked, thinking that he heard some squeaking noise. "Nope." Miyako shrugged. "I don't think so…" Ross replied. "I said stop right there!" Snover shouted, being angry that it was being ignored. Snover runs up to the group, but before Snover could say anything, Spyro kicks Snover in the face causing the Pokemon to bleed and hit a tree nearby and knocking a Beedrill's nest down and a swarm of Beedrill to start stinging the ice type Pokemon, with Snover screaming in pain and running away. The trio walks up to the rock and was stunned by how beautiful the golden treasure chest looked. Miyako's eyes watered up as Spyro and Ross smiled. "There it is! After all that traveling that was done that the readers didn't get to see, it's finally here!" Spyro clapped his hands and began running up towards the rock so he can climb it. But before he could go anywhere, Ross grabs him by the hand. "Don't." He said. "Why don't you want me to go…" "Because I have an idea…" Ross said. Ross grabbed an Ultra Ball and tapped the center of the ball, so it can become bigger. "Togetic, I choose you!" He ordered. He tossed the Pokeball into the air and the flying type Pokemon is released. "Ticu, ticu!" Togetic was happy to be out the ball and flew towards its trainer. "Toge." Togetic nuzzles its head up against Ross' head, causing Ross to blush and smile. "I'm happy to see you too Togetic," Ross replied. They cuddle with each other for a while, and when they were done he got into his serious mode. "Alright, Togetic! Use Metronome to open that treasure chest because we're too lazy to open it up ourselves!" Ross ordered his Pokemon with his fist balled up. "Togetic!" Togetic waves its hands back and forth and begins doing the popular dance known as the dab. Spyro, Miyako, and Ross follow the flying type Pokemon and they start doing the dab too thinking that it would be funny, while also mocking what Togetic was saying, "Toga, toga, tic, tic!" Togetic wasn't done dancing and begins doing another dance. This time Togetic starts doing the moonwalk. "Togetic!" Togetic didn't know what it was doing, but it found that dancing was something that it wanted to do. "Tic, tic, tic, tic!" Spyro, Miyako, and Ross follow the flying type Pokemon once again and they start doing the moon. "Tic, tic, tic, tic." Togetic turns around and starts twerking. "Toga, toga, toga, toga, toga, toga, toga." "Toga, toga, toga, toga, toga, toga." Ross, Spyro, and Miyako sang. "TIC, TA-TA-TIC, TA-TIC-TIC-TIC!" Togetic sang. The flying type Pokemon stopped doing that dance and decide that it wanted to start dancing on a tree in the same way that a stripper would dance on a pole. Ross, Spyro, and Miyako decide to follow Togetic and follow their example, by dancing on a pole like a stripper. "Tic, ta-ta-tic, ta-tic-tic-tic!" The Wild Adventure Gang sang as Togetic was waving its arms back and forth. "Tic, tic, tic, tic, tic, tic, tic, tic, tic, tic, tic, tic!" Togetic started dancing and this time she was doing the cha-cha-slide. Togetic was excited that everyone was getting into the dancing and wanted to share her talent with the world. Spyro, Miyako, and Ross follow Togetic and start doing the cha-cha-slide. "Tic, tic, tic, tic, tic, tic, tic, tic, tic, tic, tic, tic!" The Wild Adventure Gang sang in harmony. "Toga, toga, toga, toga!" Togetic waved its beauty little hands for the last time as the glow brighter and a ball of light appears in the middle. Togetic does another spin while doing that Togetic's whole body glows white and she ends up exploding. After the explosion, Spyro, Ross, and Miyako become surrounded in the dust with their hairs being formed into big puffy afros. Luckily no one was hurt, not even Togetic who created the explosion. Everyone was fine; however, the treasure chest was now open which made everyone happy, causing them to smile. "Look the treasure!" Ross pointed out. Spyro couldn't handle it any longer. "I can't just sit here and let this treasure go to waste! I need it!" Spyro runs as fast as the flash towards the treasure chest. He climbs up the rock and as soon as he finishes his climbing he sees the key laying on a pedestal. Spyro's eyes began watering up as he thought the key was the best thing in the world. "This is more amazing then that time we tried to help AJ stop abusing his Sandshrew with a whip!" Spyro thought back to that day and began memorizing the whole thing with the events playing in his head like a movie: ''-FLASBACK BEGINS-'' Spyro, Miyako, Natalie, Developer System and Ross where inside AJ's tent two weeks ago. AJ was a young ten-year-old's boy just like the two of them who had green hair and was holding a whip in his hand. AJ starts whipping Sandshrew as he was disappointed with the Pokémon's poor training results. "Come on now Sandshrew! Get back in the water!" AJ said with his strong and thick southern accent. "Sandshrew!" Sandshrew felt down. Being in the water was very dangerous for the ground type Pokemon because ground type Pokemon were weak to water. Sandshrew really didn't want to do it, and the only reason it was doing it was that of AJ. Ross, Miyako, Spyro, Developer System, and Natalie all felt sad for the poor little ground type Pokemon and wanted to help it. "AJ you shouldn't have a ground type Pokemon go in water...that just doesn't make any sense." Spyro pointed out since he was the "smart" one of the group. Miyako put her hands on her hips because there was bothering her. "And if you're going to whip anyone...don't do it like that! Do it like how Moonlight beat La La Land…" Miyako said. Her friends all gave her a weird looking thinking that what she said was a little outlandish. "If you're going to whip something whip it right..." Spyro commented. His friends turn around and give the boy the side-eye, finding his comment offhanded. ''-FLASHBACK ENDS-'' "Hold up! That key is mine!" Snover rushes into the cave, putting its hands on his hips. But since Snover's voice was too low no one could hear him, so pretty much they were ignoring him. Snover got angry. "Listen to me Arceus dang it! I can't take this anymore!" Snover grabs its body and removes its clothes, only to reveal that it was Nicholai the Knickerbocker, a green haired boy with a red scarf and a Mudkip on his shoulders. "I am Nicholai the Knickerbocker! Listen to me!" "Kip, mudkip!" Mudkip said. The Wild Adventure Gang turns around and looks at Nicholai. For some strange reason, they couldn't hear him before, but the good thing was that they could hear him now. "Oh hey! How are you? We are the Wild Adventure Gang, we've been best friends since kindergarten and just recently graduated from the Pokemon Academy. Now we are on a journey to help people solve their problems!" Miyako said with a happy smile on her face. "And did you just say the word N in my Christian Cave!" Miyako folds her arms while growling at the boy. "I don't care who you are!" Nicholai ranted while stomping his foot on the ground because he wasn't getting the attention that he wanted. "I Nicholai the Knickerbocker and that Skeleton Key is mind!" Nicholai points his finger at the Wild Adventure Gang. "What?" Ross asked, as him and his friends were confused. "Weren't you just a Snover a while ago?" Nicholai laughs. "That's the thing about being a master of disguise." Nicholai decided to show off, so he reaches into his large backpack and in a blink of an eye he changes into a Mudkip costume. After that, he points out that at the gang. "Now give me the-" He started coughing. "Sorry, I just came from a trip from Tandor…They have a lot of nuclear waste going on over there…" He mentioned. Spyro, Miyako, and Ross laugh because they found Nicholai's costume to be ridiculous. Nicholai looked at them and began blushing while hiding in his costume, with Mudkip wondering what was going on with his trainer. "Mud, mud." The worried water type Pokemon asked. "Thank you Mudkip, someone appreciates greatness." Nicholai turns around and gains more confidence. "Now, give me that Skeleton Key! I want it!" Nicholai begged, as he runs up towards the group, gets down on his knees and he starts crying. "Please, give it to me!" He folds his hands together and begins pouting. Miyako rolls her eyes. She turned around and grab a tiny Pokeball from her belt and pressed the center of it with her thumb, in order to make the ball bigger. "Velvet, come on out." The ball opens up and a white light emerges. "Velvet-" Miyako started, but before she could do anything, Velvet turns around and starts licking the girl in the face, which paralyzes Miyako, and making it so she couldn't move anymore. "I've told you countless times to stop doing that Velvet." "Bun, bun." Buneary was so innocent that she didn't understand what her trainer was trying to say. She tilted her head to the right and started to laugh a bit. "Pix, pix, pix." Miyako gets up and dusts herself off so she can be clean. "That wasn't funny, Veletkins. But I'll forgive you this time. Now, use Flame Charge!" "Bun, bun." Buneary bounces up and down begins growing. "Bun, bun." Buneary starts stomping on the ground and the normal-type Pokemon becomes surrounded in flames as dust clouds trailed behind her and she started to charge. "Bun, bun, bun" Nicholai and Mudkip scream in pain as Buneary tackles them, sending them flying into the sky. "Looks like I'm blasting off again!" Nicholai and Mudkip spiraled into the sky, with a little star mark indicating that the two of them disappeared. "Kip, mud, mud, kip!" Mudkip screamed in pain. The Wild Adventure Gang had just witnessed everything that had happened with the trainer and his Pokemon and they were glad that he was gone. Miyako, Ross, and Spyro sighed in relief as Spyro whipped his sweat away. "Thank goodness we got that over with." Spyro chuckled. Spyro turns around and looks inside of the treasure chest. He was mesmerized by how beautiful the key look. "Now, you're mine," Spyro said. Spyro grabs the key. He was lucky that the key had a string around it, in the holes and he puts it around his neck while sighing in relief. He turns around and looks at his friends. "How do I look?" "You look average." Ross shrugged, not seeing a difference. Miyako growled at Ross and tapped him with her right elbow. "You look stunning!" "Totally stunning…" Ross sarcastically said while rolling his eyes. Spyro blushed. "Thank you, guys, I-" But before Spyro could say anything the key started to glow green and so did his eyes. Miyako and Ross were confused as a green light comes out of the key and starts spiraling around Spyro, which caused his friends to back away slowly. "What in the hell is going on?" Ross asked. The key lifts up only to open a light blue portal. A piece of paper comes out of the portal and Spyro catches it. The green light slightly disappears, and everything was now back to normal. Spyro reads the paper. "I can't read what this paper says." He found it hard to read the rest because the words were hard in a different language that looked like ancient text. "Let me see." Ross snatches paper and tries to read the text but he couldn't either. "I can't read this either, it looks like some sort of ancient text…" Spyro grabs the paper. "Well, I'm sure we'll find someone eventually to help us decipher the code." Spyro folds the paper into a nice square and he puts it into his backpacker. Spyro balled up his fist and smile. "In the meantime, we need to focus on the reason the three of us decided to go out on a journey after high school, and that is to help people solve their problems." Spyro slowly begins walking. "Now, Wild Adventure Gang, out!" "Of course, Deshawn Marcus." Miyako giggled, she begins running, even out speeding Spyro. She knew that calling Spyro by his real name which was Deshawn Marcus would make the boy very angry. "Don't call me that, I'll get you! You know I hate my real name!" Spyro begins chasing after the girl as Ross followed alongside them. The three children ran out of the cave, and were now walking on the beach in a straight line as the sun was setting on the side. A mysterious man who was in the cave came out of the shoulders with an emotionless look on his face. He was very paled skin with blue hair and soulless eyes. The man was wearing a gray and black jacket with a G on the side of it. "Little does he know that he holds the key to my plan." The man does a quick smirk as he goes back into the cave. Category:Blog posts